


Kylo's Kitten

by persimonne



Series: Reylo Kinky Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cat Ears, Collars, Consensual Kink, D/s, Deepthroating, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hardcore Level Porn, Kylo is her Sir, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey is a Kitten, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Tailed Buttplug, Verbal Humiliation, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: Rey and Kylo have this secret sexual pet play thing going on.They live with the Resistance, but as soon as they step into their quarters, Rey becomes Kylo's Pet.He decides to surprise her with a gift, to make everything more "real".





	Kylo's Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous Prompter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+Prompter).



> I WAS PROMPTED, AND THE PROMPT WAS GLORIOUS!
> 
> HIGHLY NSFW:
> 
> Prompt - Pet play, sub/dom, anal, butt plug, oral, dirty talk.  
> Kylo joins the resistance. Rey and Kylo have this sexual pet play submissive/dom thing going on (in secret).  
> -insert sexual acts such as Rey tumbling with inexperience, gagging and drooling all over Kylo's cock and herself-  
> -dirty talk-proceeding with fucking her ass and shoving the cat butt plug in again to keep his cum there-  
> Ending with some of that good old aftercare.
> 
> This is 100% consensual and doesn't intend to depict any kind of real relationship, it's just a fantasy.

Ben’s commlink pings first once, then twice, then three times before he manages to mute it, scrambling to extract it from his pocket as soon as possible.

The two young girls doing their homework in front of him giggle behind their books, and he hides the device under the library table.

He snorts, perfectly aware of what is provoking the girls’ giggles.  

 

Everyone on the base knows that, aside from his mother, the only person that comms him is Rey, easily the Resistance’s favourite hero.

Everyone knows they’re together now, romantically, and that they have a special connection forged by the Force itself.

And that even without their unbreakable Force Bond, they would still choose to be together: Rey had made it clear, more than once, in front of her friends.

 

However, no one knows what they really do behind closed doors.

When every single individual on base is occupied with work, or is finally asleep after another hard day.

What Rey, their prodigy child, so gifted with the light side, permits him to do.

And how much she loves it.

 

He slowly opens the communication device, trying to keep a straight face.

 

_R: Is the package for me?_

_R: I’m curious..._

_R: Gonna open it if you don’t answer_

_R: No one is stopping me, aha_

 

_R: WHAT THE FUCK BEN SOLO_

 

He’s the one that should giggle now.

He quickly types an answer, closing the commlink, and checks if his mental barriers are still in place after the distraction.

They are.

 

_Perfect._

  


“I’m home, Kitten.”

 

A shiver runs down Rey’s spine.

She’s kneeling on the rug, already wearing part of Ben’s gift.

Slowly turning around, she finally greets him, showing off her beautiful red collar, decorated with a little bell, and her cute headband with two fuzzy triangular ears on top.

 

That's all she’s wearing.

 

“Good afternoon, Sir.”

 

“Hello, Kitty. Did you manage to wear everything?”

 

Rey blushes hard, shaking her head.

 

“No? And why, pray tell?” asks her Ben, surprised.

 

“I-I may need help for the tail. I don’t know where to begin,” she finally reveals, ashamed. “It’s... big.”

 

“Wait for me on the rug, on all fours, ass in the air.” he commands her.

 

Obeying him, she scoots back in the middle of the rug, positioning herself as he ordered.

She can hear him washing his hands and rummaging in their bathroom, and her heartbeat speeds wildly in her ribcage, almost as fast as when she opened the packet containing her kitty gear.

They’ve been playing this little game for a while, unbeknownst to the whole Resistance, her closest friends included.

 

They wouldn’t understand.

They wouldn’t understand what all this really means for her, a young woman that grew up alone on a barren planet, with no one to take care of her.

They wouldn't understand how unbelievably wet she gets, just thinking about being putty under _Kylo Ren’s_ hands.

About being his _Kitten_.

 

Interrupting her thoughts, he comes back, and sits behind her on the rug, crossing his legs.

 

“Did you touch yourself, little Kitty?” he asks, spreading her cheeks and revealing her puckered hole.

 

Rey jolts.

 

“No, Sir, I did not,” she answers, a little anxious about what he’s going to do.

 

“And why didn’t you?” he probes further, coating his fingers with lubricant.

“Because Sir said so, and Sir knows better.” she delivers, already out of breath, her legs quivering.

 

“That’s my good little Kitty. Remind me of our safeword.”

 

“Crait.”

 

And with that, his fingertip finally breaches her ass.

She concentrates, pushing back, and her little furled hole engulfs his left pointer to the knuckle: an electric jolt goes through Rey’s whole body, leaving her trembling around his digit.

 

This is maybe the most humiliating thing he’d made her do, and her clit tingles, slowly hardening between her clenched thighs.

He slowly probes inside of her, coating her insides with lube, and then he begins pumping his finger, making her shiver further, and her whole skin erupts in goosebumps.

 

This should be wrong.

This shouldn’t feel so intimate.

This shouldn’t make her feel so desired.

 

Her muscles slowly give up under his massage, and he manages to insert another lubed digit. The fit is tight, and it stings a little, but she’s more than ready to give him everything he wants. She relaxes, opening her legs a bit, and she inclines her back further, her weight supported by her head and hands, leaving her completely open for him.

 

Her pussy is gushing, and in this new position he notices straight away.

 

“It seems that someone is enjoying having their little ass stuffed, isn’t it, Pet?” he mocks her.

 

She tries to tilt her hips, silently exposing her wet lips, hoping to receive a caress at least.

 

“Don’t be greedy now, Kitten. That little cunt of yours will remain empty today.”

 

She can just whimper, his cruel words making her wetter and wetter.

And he stretches her again and again, inserting a third finger and pumping her ass open, preparing her for her luscious cat tail.

She’s a dripping mess, moaning helplessly every time he pushes his fingers past her tight muscle, slowly taking his time.

 

They have the whole afternoon after all.

 

He finally pulls out his fingers, drying them on a paper towel. They’re pruned.

Rey doesn’t move, so he guides her ass down, folding her knees, keeping a hand on her lower back for the whole time.

She feels the tip of the plug seeking entry. It’s smooth, and it breaches her easily, opening her again. He pushes until her rim is fully stretched out, but not enough to welcome the broader part of the plug without fuss.

 

She feels him stop abruptly, holding the plug with his hand, as to wait for her explicit consent.

Rey whimpers, impatiently pushing back, unconcerned about the burning stretch and Ben’s resolution to take his time to properly ease her body into this.

 

“What did I tell you about greediness?” A couple of hard smacks hit her bottom. “Are you a good girl or a little slut?”

 

“A good girl… But sometimes I’m a slut, Sir,” she confesses, her face beginning to assume the warm colour of humiliation.

 

He deliberately starts to fuck her ass with the plug, gradually stretching it more every time he enters her with the toy. She can feel every little hair on her body rise up, and electric jolts travel along her spine, while he keeps caressing her lower back.

 

She’s breathless when he catches her unaware, finally pushing the plug home for the last time: the stretching is almost unbearable, and she can’t help gasping, her whole body spasming.

But her reward comes straight away.

 

“Good girl… That’s it, you are so good for me,” he praises her, and with that she’s ready to give everything to him again and again.

 

He keeps caressing her back until the sting fades away, and she’s wet and pliant under his hands again, her beautiful new tail hanging between her cheeks.

He keeps petting her shoulders and neck, and she can feel him hooking something to her collar: it’s a leash, and she clenching her thighs, anticipating what they're going to do.

 

“Crawl for me,” he whispers in her ears. “I want you to crawl like the little Pet you are.”

 

Rey can’t keep her face from blushing. She tentatively puts a hand in front of her, slowly, followed by a knee. He positions himself on her left side, keeping the looped end of the leash in his right hand. She crawls on all fours around their room, and he follows her patiently.

 

“I would love so much to parade you around the base like this,” he says. “Imagine what everyone would think, seeing you on a leash, kneeling and crawling for me?”

 

Rey doesn’t stop moving, her traitorous pussy still gushing. She remains silent, her eyes downcast, and keeps crawling at his side.

“Your friends would be so disappointed, don’t you think? They believe you’re their wholesome jedi Pet… “ he declares, tugging at the leash. “But you chose to be my Pet, not theirs.”

 

Rey gasps. Her empty cunt clenches, her needy clit tingles and there’s already a mess between her thighs. The weight of the plug inside of her is strangely comforting, and the fuzzy tail tickles the back of her legs. But it’s not enough.

 

“Please Sir, I’m tired, Sir.” she begs him, breathless.

 

“How cute, my little slut is finally begging me. What do you want, Kitten?”

 

“I want to come, Sir, please,” she implores again.

 

“Not yet, Pet,” he tuts. “You’ll come when your ass is stretched around my cock.”

 

“Yes please!” she cries, rubbing her face against his knee. “Anything you want, Sir.”

 

“Good girl, now come here,” he whispers, sitting on their sofa. “Prepare my cock.”

 

Tugging at her leash, he brings her mouth to his lap, and she eagerly unzips his pants.

His dick is already hard and leaking precum, and she laps at his glans, massaging it with her little tongue. He tries to not whimper but everytime she kneels in front of him, it’s a battle with his self-control. Luckily she manages to distract him, whiny and desperate as usual.

 

“Can I touch myself, please?” she pleads him, laving clumsily his long shaft with her tongue. “I’ll be careful, Sir.”

 

He feels magnanimous today.

 

“On two conditions: you can’t use your fingers,” he says, ogling the shiny boot encasing his left foot . “And you’ll have to take my whole cock in your mouth, at least once”.

 

She just nods, eager to please him, and scoots over his stretched-out leg, slotting her soaked pussy on the toe of his black boot. She slowly grinds against it, her clit hard like a rock, sending jolts of pleasure straight through her abdomen and spine.

 

“Look at you, all desperate and needy… you can’t wait for me to fill your holes with my cock, can you?” he mocks her, caressing her hair.

 

Keeping her eyes downcast, she takes his hard shaft in her hand and angles it towards her waiting mouth.

She’d never managed to deepthroat him before, and she’s dead set on trying and succeeding for a few seconds at least.

She even stops grinding on his foot so she can concentrate better.

 

Breathing calmly with her nose, she engulfs him with her soft lips. She just manages to swallow a little less than two thirds of his length before choking, dripping saliva on his pubic hair and balls.

Flustered, she tries another time, sliding her lips down his shaft again, until she can feel his glans pushing against her throat.

Her eyes begin to tear up for the effort, but she continues nonetheless.

 

“You were born to swallow my cock, but you’re still so sloppy,” he moans, caressing the nape of her neck, and then inserts his thumb past her lips, alongside his shaft.

 

Her mouth keeps bobbing on his hard dick, every thrust going a bit deeper than the previous, drool running under her chin and all over him.

He helps her make more space for his length, pulling on her lips to make her mouth gape and thrusting lightly.

She tries to meet his movements and she gags once, then twice, warm tears wetting her eyes and her cheekbones, joining the saliva coating her red, stretched lips.

 

“Look at me, Pet,” he whispers, caressing her stretched lips and trying to find his voice again.

 

She lifts her eyes while she’s trying to touch his pubic bone with her nose, failing. His hair is disheveled and his eyes are glassy: he’s looking at her, panting.

 

She keeps gagging clumsily on his cock, more resolute than ever, after seeing his eyes.

 

He stops her, seizing her jaw in both hands and tilting his hips in order to extricate his length from her mouth. She manages to drool on his pants and on the sofa, moaning when he finally frees her throat.

 

Her lips are ruined, red and raw for the effort to blow him, and he can’t help kissing them, lifting her by her torso and settling her on top of him, her wet cunt astride his thigh, grinding desperately on it.

He bites her, and licks her, and she just keeps moaning and rubbing against his leg.

He doesn’t stop her, he knows she’s not going to come like this, and she will only make herself more desperate.

 

“It’s time, Kitten, now I’m going to fuck your ass,” he whispers in her ear. “And you’re going to love every minute of it.”

 

Rey can’t help biting her lower lip, her heartbeat spiking.

It’s finally happening.

He helps her lay down on the sofa, butt near the edge of the seat and legs in the air, her tail hanging down, touching the floor.

 

She’s trying to keep calm, breathing evenly, but her heart is trying to burst out of her cage.

He tugs slowly at her tail, making her whimper. The largest part of the plug is stretching her rim again, and he takes advantage of that, massaging it with his thumb.

“Push a bit, Kitten, I need your help here,” he goads her. “Let’s make space in there for your Sir’s cock?”

 

She nods, and pushes, while he tugs delicately at the plug. It finally leaves her body quickly, and she exhales, her hole trying to readjust itself to the emptiness.

She can feel Kylo’s eyes on her, watching her gaping ass, mesmerized.

 

“Does it hurt?” he asks her, probing her rim with a finger.

 

She shakes her head, and he picks up the bottle they discarded on the rug earlier. He disrobes quickly, and finally coats his shaft with the lube.

 

Rey tries to stay relaxed while he approaches her, erection in hand. She can feel his greased glans seeking entry, and she can’t help clenching a little bit.

He just waits patiently for her to surrender before pushing again, and he finally enters her, slowly, with little shallow thrusts, until he bottoms.

 

It burns, and Rey involuntarily squeezes him with her inner muscles.

 

Finally having his hard cock in her ass is the most debasing sensation Rey has ever felt.

It feels humiliating, it feels wrong, it feels like her body was made just to be split by his cock.

And yet, her pussy is gushing wetness, and her clit pulses wildly, begging to be finally touched.

 

“Look at you,” he coos, opening her legs with his hands. “All spread and pliant for me, finally impaled on my cock, your pussy empty and so, so wet.”

 

She helplessly whimpers, blushing, avoiding his gaze. He takes her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

 

“I would pay for your friends to be here and finally see what you let me do,” he shames her again. “How much you beg for my cock in your holes, how much you love all the depravation and humiliation I bring upon you daily.”

 

He takes her legs, slotting them over his shoulders, and finally retreats his cock from her abused hole, just to slide inside again a few seconds later.

Rey is split open beneath him, in the perfect position to receive a good pounding.

He bottoms again, her ass finally yielding and relaxed.

 

“Please Sir, may I touch myself? I need to come,” she cries, her cunt spasming and soaking his lower belly.

 

“Your ass is full of my cock, you have my permission to come now,” he kisses her, his plushy lips lightly touching hers. “Spoil that greedy clit of yours.”

 

Rey doesn’t make him repeat his order, and she sneaks her right hand between her folded legs. He’s right, her pussy is swollen and soaked, and her clit is hard like a diamond. Touching it is almost painful, and she just massages its hood, trying to mimic his thrusts in her ass.

 

He’s unrelenting and methodic in his movements, slowly plundering her tight hole, trying to bottom everytime he penetrates her. She can actually feel his tip in the deep of her bowels, and her stretched hole being massaged by his length is enough to make her burn with need.

She starts pinching her clit between thumb and forefinger, slowly, trying to finally come, while he quickens his rhythm.

 

He kisses her face. In complete contrast with the punishing pace set by his hips, he sweetly kisses her eyes and her cheeks murmuring filth over her gasping lips.

His mental walls are slowly crumbling, his mind becoming one with Rey’s again.

 

“Do you- Ah! Like having your ass wrecked?” he pants. “You do? Ah! You do.”

 

He pounds her ass with abandon, his cock sliding smoothly in and out of her ruined hole.

Rey sobs, speeding her hand on her clit. She’s finally on the brink of coming.

 

“Are you touching your fat clit? Are you coming? Force, you’re disgusting,” He smooches her mouth. “I love you so much.”

 

Her orgasm hits her all of a sudden, burning, while he is giving her a particularly vicious thrust, and she’s squeezing her clit hard, making circular motions with her fingers.

 

“Yes Sir, I’m coming, thank you so much!” She sobs, and her inner muscles squeeze his cock, triggering his orgasm.

 

He pins her under him, shoving further his dick in her pulsing depth, emptying himself at last.

 

“Thank you Kitten, thank you so much,” he pants again, slowly extracting his spent cock.

He kisses her again, their foreheads touching.

“Now I’ll put your tail back, we don’t want to waste all that precious cum, do we? Keep your legs spread.”

 

“No Sir, we don’t,” she murmurs, exhausted.

 

And with that, he inserts her tail back in her ass, with minimum effort. Her gaping rim is so stretched that it can’t even close properly around the plug.

She just lays there, still panting, legs wide open, when he extends a finger to touch her clit.

 

“You’re a good girl, you deserve a reward,” he coos, coating her hard nub with her own moisture, making her jolt.

 

“Ah! I don’t think I could come again, Sir!” she cries, on the brink of overstimulation.

 

“Well, that’s not upon you to decide, I’m afraid,” he mocks her. “Whose little clit is this?”

 

“Y-yours, Sir, it is yours,” she whimpers, trying to close her legs, but he blocks both her thighs with an arm, keeping his massage on her tired nub.

 

“I think you can come again at least once,” he says, making small circular motions with his fingertips.

 

Rey can only writhe under his hands, a new, violent orgasm building. He doesn’t stop touching her, tapping hard on her nub while she cries, warm tears staining her cheeks.

He keeps massaging her lightly, lengthening her pleasure, and she melts beneath him, again and again, trembling.

 

He smiles.

 

  


“I’m so proud, Rey," He whispers. "You did so well today.”

 

She just moans, while he massages her legs. He’s carried her to bed, and he’s now cuddling her, trying to soothe every lingering ache from their session.

 

“Did you enjoy my present, then?” he asks, scooting behind her and hugging her tight. She’s still wearing her tail, while collar and ears lie abandoned on the nightstand.

She nods tiredly, and he kisses her neck.

 

“What about a warm bath?” he insists. “A hot bath? With those bubbles you like so much?”

 

“I’d love to, but what about my tail?” she whines.

 

“We’ll have to take it off I’m afraid,” he says between kisses.

 

“Let’s wait a bit longer, then.” yawns Rey, hugging him and closing her eyes. "I can't wait to do it again, Sir."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my betas, leoba and reylohope!
> 
> If you want to chat, my tumblr is @persimonne.tumblr.com


End file.
